Holly McGinger
Personality Loyal and Rude and Brave no matter what comes at her. History Holly was raised in a city with her dad and stepmother in a five bedroom apartment in Minnesota. Her stepmother never lets Holly play with her half-sisters because Holly can get to rough when she plays with her younger siblings. Her father told her that the reason she's a little rough when she plays with her younger siblings is because of her real mother. Holly never knew she was a half-blood or that she knew Egyptian until her dad took her to Egypt on summer vacation. While she was there she saw a set of bow and arrow disguised as a pen and pensle case by a pyramid. When Holly and her dad got home her step-mom had changed a lot and refused to let Holly be by her father. Holly's stepmother would never let her near her father only during dinner time. Over the years it's been hard for Holly and she goes with it no matter what happens to her. She'll fight any monster or person who get's in her way of doing what she wants. Her younger half-siblings were a mess they kept getting Holly into trouble even when she didn't do anything wrong and her stepmother believes them over her. After a while Holly ran away from home to the camp that she didn't know was a camp till someone came up to her and brought her inside and took her to the person in charge of the camp. Powers * Power 1 * Power 2 * Power 3 Relationships Single, and hasn't met anyone yet Powers Offensive Children of Sehkmet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. Children of Sehkmet ability to create gusts of hot wind which will slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. Children of Sehkmet have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive Children of Sehkmet induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, which causes the opponent to be distracted, and leaves them vulnerable. Children of Sehkmet can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. Passive Children of Sehkmet have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess Children of Sehkmet are known to are innately proficient archers. Supplementary Children of Sehkmet can tap into a primal rage which allows them to increase there strength, agility and endurance, but separate friend from foe and attacks everyone, and state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. Children of Sehkmet are known to take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. Children of Sekmet cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian, but this only occurs when the child of Sehkmet is rather happy or calm. Trait Children of Sehkmet are excellent swimmers. Children of Sehkmet are known to be extremely aggressive Children of Sehkmet can be able to see in the dark, and stalk an opponent without being caught. Children of Sehkmet is excellent with kids Category:Characters Category:Black hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Children of Sehkmet Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:In Camp Category:Single and Looking Category:Cynderheart's